


Dragonic Intent

by Pyrachan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Future Fic, Het, Knotting, Married Sex, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Porn with some plot, Post-Canon, Sex, Sharing a Body, dragon instincts, it's a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrachan/pseuds/Pyrachan
Summary: “Is this what we’re doing? Cumming and tagging in? This is ridiculous.”Three years of marriage couldn't have prepared the Bracelet Girls for this. With the desire to breed so strong within their husband's combined personalities, the girls will have to work together to satiate the Yu boys new instincts one way or another. Well, even if the dragon eyes and the new dick is worrying, at least they're in for some sexy fun times, right?





	Dragonic Intent

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a crack fic for Christmas but it evolved to this. Originally it was supposed to be a oneshot but I figured breaking it to the two would be better. This is All Yus/All Bracelets having sex so buckle up.

“I want eggs.”

“I’m not in the kitchen, Yuya,” Yuzu said, not looking up from her catalogue. There was an irritated growl behind her but Yuzu ignored it in favour of jotting down the rest of the machine parts that Rin needed to fix the D-Wheels. Ruri’s inability to drive their D-Wheel never ceased to amaze her and with the tournament in a few weeks they needed to get new parts straight away to fix the mangled vehicles in the garage. However, before Yuzu could get to calculating the collective costs, she heard another guttural moan behind her.

“Yuuuuzuuuuu… I want eggs.”

“I heard you the first time. There’s some in the fridge. You can make them yourself.”

“No… not like chicken eggs. I mean… small humans.”

“Children. The word you’re looking for is ‘children’. Has Yugo’s stupid infected you all again?” Yuzu smirked to herself. However, instead of the indignant yelling she had long grown accustomed to, there was a dreamy ‘mmm’ from the man. Yuzu raised an eyebrow and looked over to her husband who was absent-mindedly tending to one of the many potted plants that seemed to have invaded their home. After a moment, Yuya looked away from the leaves and at her, a strange expression on his face she couldn’t quite place. Yuzu’s smile faded. “Yuya?”

“What do you think about children, Yuzu?”

“Me? I mean… we teach kids at the Duel School… You know I like them. I guess I wouldn’t mind having some of my own. I think they’re cute.”

“Really? Like… you would want a clutch of them?”

“Where did this come from? And what’s with the weird terminology today?” Yuzu asked. “I’d worry about how they’d be raised since they would have… well… all eight of us raising them, but I wouldn’t mind a couple.” 

“A clutch.”

“A clutch of what? Children?” Yuzu asked, growing more and more confused, and admittedly a bit concerned. “How many even is in a clutch of children?” Although an array of strange behaviours weren’t at all uncommon for Yuya, Yuto, Yugo or Yuri (who were a weird bunch of characters by themselves), she had never seen the collective behave quite like this. Yuya seemed… just strange. The look in his eye was distant and the way he was moving seemed entirely different from the four styles she was used to. Yuzu stood up, wondering if something had triggered this weird behaviour out of nowhere.

However, when Yuzu walked towards him, Yuya gently put his hands on her shoulders and turned her away from him. He stretched out, looping his arms around her shoulders gently and kissed her cheek. The gesture was a familiar one and Yuzu relaxed, the momentary worry gone. It was probably just Yuya being the hopeless romantic he always was. Yuzu laughed, playfully batting him on the arm.

“You’re so weird, you know that?”

“Mmmmm…” he kissed her again and Yuzu sighed, shaking her head. She wondered why she had even been worried in the first place. At least she didn’t feel too silly about it. She could sense the other girls had been worried about the boys’ weird behaviour as well.

“I suppose it’ll be lunch time soon. If you’re really feeling eggs, I guess we can make them. We still have leftovers from yesterday I’d rather finish though.”

“Five.”

“What?” The pink-haired woman blushed a little as the man nuzzled against her neck, doing something vaguely akin to purring. Yuya’s voice was low and husky, and along with his words there was an unfamiliar rumble from the back of his throat which sent a spark of arousal through Yuzu’s body.

“A clutch is seven to eight eggs… but at least five.” Yuzu paused as realising what Yuya was saying. The man kissed her neck again and Yuzu turned to look at him, trying to ignore the the pleasant nips she felt on her bare shoulder.

“I can barely put up with you as my giant child. Don’t tell me you’re serious about having more than one kid, Yuya. Seriously.” 

“Yuzu…” Yuya looked up at her and Yuzu froze, seeing his eyes. While they were still red and not at all glowing with mad power like he had back in their teenage years when Yuya was in ‘berserk mode’, his pupils were slits.

“Yuri…”

“No. I’m still me…” Yuzu frowned. Sometimes when Yuri was piloting the body his pupils looked like slits, especially when he was feeling particularly malicious. Yuzu had hoped he was just playing a mean prank on them but somehow this was still Yuya. Yuya never had slits for eyes. “Yuzu? What’s wrong?”

“Yuya? Are you okay? You seem different.” 

“I’m fine. Just… horny.” Yuzu suddenly snorted and giggled against her will. She stopped laughing almost immediately and shot a mental note back to Rin (it was probably Rin) to knock it off since she was trying to be serious. Yuya was still acting weird. Usually when Yuya was in control, he put on a show to try coax Yuzu to bed. With the way he was kissing her, it seemed like he was ready to get naked right there and then.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, Yuzu.” Yuya nosed her neck again before he nipped it gently with his teeth. “But come on… Please? We just haven’t had any alone time. I miss you.” Yuzu moaned lightly as he moved his hands up to her breasts. He squeezed them gently, wordlessly asking permission from his wife. “Let’s have some fun.” Yuzu moved her hands to pull them way but after a second thought she left them there and leaned back into his touch.

“You and me… I guess. Though I still say it counts when the others use our body.” Yuzu could hear the protests in her mind of Rin and Ruri insisting that it didn’t count as them having sex if they weren’t in control, but she waved those off as well, though in a good-natured way. It was kind of relaxing hearing the daily conversations she had with the other bracelet girls- it made the situation with Yuya seem less concerning with everyone trying to add their five cents worth. “… I do want you, Yuya… But I’m just… You’ve seen your eyes, right?”

“Huh? That?” Yuzu turned around as Yuya’s hold on her slackened momentarily. “Oh… I’ve noticed this the last few days. Yuri says it’s nothing to worry about. It just happens. Mostly when I think about my gorgeous, intelligent, sexy wife.” This time Yuzu did let herself laugh. Yuya grinned back. “I can keep going with the complements if you want.”

Yuzu leaned up to kiss the man gently on the lips and he eagerly returned it. She could feel Yuya practically shaking in childish excitement and she smiled gently against his lips. 

“You’re an idiot, you know? You should have told me this before, dragon boy,” Yuzu smiled. “You didn’t have to bring up all the kid stuff to make me have sex with you.”“I do want kids though…” Yuya’s hands slinked their way to Yuzu’s back, cupping her ass as if to try help the shorter woman up into his next kiss. Yuzu could feel her counterparts roll their eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As Yuzu pressed closer, she could feel Yuya’s boner press against her thighs and it made her cheeks tint pink.

“Bedroom. Come on.”

“Nghh… But Yuzu… It’s too far to go to the nest…” Yuya breathed. Yuzu pulled her lips away and stared at Yuya confused.

“Nest? Um… That’s the… Bedroom?” Yuya nodded. “It’s like the hallway over. We can walk, Yuya.”

“Nope. Not going to have it. Need you now.” Yuzu squeaked as Yuya suddenly pushed her back on the couch. The dragon-eyed man practically pounced on her, nuzzling his face into her crotch like an affectionate pet. Yuzu blushed as Yuya began to pull down her shorts, yanking it roughly and impatiently, so much so that Yuzu had to shove him off so she could undo the button. The second that the small clasp was undone, Yuya hiked it down with her panties, leaving her vagina open and exposed to him.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Yuzu tried to ask sarcastically, though she was fighting back moans as warm heat spread through her. Yuya could only smirk as he began to lick her slowly, dragging his tongue past her warm folds up to her clit. However, he only did it once before he frowned and pulled away.

“In the way.” Yuya scrambled up, pulled the panties and shorts completely off the woman and threw them over his shoulder. Yuzu rolled her eyes and chuckled again.

“Well that’s what you get for being impatient. I could have taken those off.” The pink-haired woman shuffled up the couch, raising her legs up for Yuya to get better access to her crotch. Like a hungry snake, Yuya slithered up to her and got comfortable between her legs. Yuzu closed her eyes, gasping as Yuya grabbed her thighs and pulled her opening closer to his mouth, his tongue flickering out masterfully. Heat rushed through her body and built in her stomach, washing her in ecstasy. Her toes curled and her nails raked into the couch as he worked his magic on her, movements slow and meticulous.

“Ahhh~ Yuya~” One of the best things about Yuya was that always knew how to put on a performance and he was eager to please his ‘audience’ even despite his own hard-on. Yuzu cried out as her hips rolled upwards against his warm mouth and she could already feel herself growing wet with arousal. Yuya could too since he seemed to pick up the pace, lapping up her insides as if dehydrated. Yuzu could feel hot flashes run through her, sending pulses up to her core. Yuya was noisy but slurping sounds made her shiver in delight. He licked and prodded the flaps of her snatch, wriggling his tongue into her slit. The final straw was when he began to purr in contentment, like some sort of cat, pressing against sensitive areas she forgot she had. The rumble of his lips against her crotch was way too much for her to take. With little hesitation, Yuzu grabbed Yuya’s hair and dug his nails into his scalp, her toned legs pressing against his head tightly.

“Ahhh~ Yuya~ Like that! Yuya! Please!” Yuya gave a half nod and started practically fucking her with his tongue. It was amazing. Yuzu practically slammed her womanhood against his lips, writhing underneath him, feeling like she could sob in pleasure. Yuya was moaning too, bobbing his head in an attempt to get his wife off as fast as humanly possible. The muscle slid and pressed onto her G-spot, curling on it and twisting to try and get her off, making Yuzu cry out shamefully loud. Yuya hammered it again and again, alternating it with massaging her clit with his face and tongue. The pleasure is all consuming and Yuzu can feel the sparks run up and down her spine.

“Yuya~!” Yuzu dug her nails into the couch as she came, seeing stars as she hit her climax. She came, crying out for the heavens.God… Yuya had sucked her off before but never with that much intensity. This was the best she had in three years of marriage and Yuzu felt exhausted by the end of it, abnormally so. Her body was tingling and felt too sensitive as Yuya continued to lick up the fluids from her body, his lips still vibrating against her labia as he continued that unusual purring again. She didn’t know when Yuya had started the habit of purring but it felt too good to start complaining about it.

After her climax, her limbs felt like lead but Yuzu somehow found the strength to push up her upper body. She looked down at Yuya and Yuya’s sharp, dragonic eyes looked back up at her before he gave an adorable, puppy-like grin. Yuzu smiled. Her husband always insisted on getting her off first. She supposed it was time to return the favour…

“Oh come on. Give me some action.” Yuzu blinked dumbly, having momentarily forgotten that she had three other girls living in her body. “You got off. Come on. My turn. It’s been ages since I had some action.” Yuzu could only dopily nod before Serena seized full control of their body. A smirk overtook the woman’s flushed face and Serena grabbed Yuya by the back of his neck. Serena tugged his hair, prompting Yuya to crawl up her body before she fully kissed the man on the lips, earning a moan from the man. 

“I’d ask if you had some fight left in you, but we haven’t even started, have we?”  
“What can I say? The fun has just begun,” Serena snorted loudly at that and playfully slapped Yuya’s face. “Ow. Hey!”

“What? I found it funny.” 

“You have a weird way of showing that, Serena.” 

Serena laughed and slid her fingers down Yuya’s chest down to his belt, her nails catching on the trail of red hair that lead to his crotch. However that was as much teasing as Serena seemed capable of because next thing she knew she was ripping off the belt, tossing it aside and pulling down Yuya’s jeans. Yuya tossed his t-shirt aside as Serena pushed him up. The two of them clambered up so Yuya was sitting upright with Serena in his lap.

The tent in Yuya’s underwear was huge, practically straining in the tight briefs, and it was heavenly for Yuya when Serena pulled it down, freeing his dick. It was almost impressive how turned on Yuya was without blowing his load and Serena eyed it like a hungry wolf. With an almost cruel smirk, Serena got up on her knees between Yuya’s thighs and brought her hand down to her vagina. She began massaging the slick between her legs, bringing a bright heat to her own cheeks as she made herself ready.

“Like the show?” Yuya nodded furiously and brought his hand to her hips. Serena brought her free hand to Yuya’s pulsating dick and slowly she guided his cock into her entrance. Serena and Yuya gave a low moan as the walls of her body conformed around the intruding member but they held steady, waiting for Serena to get fully down on the penis. 

“Is it in? How does that feel?” Yuya asked, looking up, concerned. 

“Feels great like always. Don’t treat it like my first time,” Serena gave a small huff. However the woman gave a smirk. “Give me a sec… Then you can go at it.”

“Okay.” Yuya licked her neck gently again, nipping it as Serena steeled herself. Usually she would be riding whichever man she was with to kingdom come by now but for some reason Yuya felt… wider than usual. Not that she was complaining but it felt different to all the other times they had intercourse. However Serena, not being one to think about things for too long, dismissed it quickly as fucking without a condom- ‘That analogy makes no sense,’ “Ruri shut up. We’re having a thing’- and began to move her legs up and down, almost experimentally bouncing on his dick. His cock rubbed gently against her sensitive walls, making Serena tremble with delight. 

“Okay. Go.” Serena yelped as suddenly Yuya dug his nails into her hips and began thrusting up and down into her, hitting all the right places. She closed her eyes, as she rolled her hips forward to meet Yuya’s powerful thrusts. One after another, Serena gave moan as she felt Yuya push up against her, the man giving soft pants as he fucked her.

“Serena…” Yuya looked at her with adoring eyes and Serena bit her lip. Yuya loved them all and the look he was giving her always reminded her of that, making her heart skip a beat. Serena was always envious of how Yuya could show affection so gently and tenderly, but at least here she didn’t have to be gentle. Passion was her domain. Serena grabbed Yuya’s face and kissed him deeply, steadying him so their faces wouldn’t hit each other as they moved as one. She practically shoved her tongue down his throat, being shameless with how much she was enjoying it. Her tongue twisted against his, wrestling the muscle between their mouths. It was heavenly but Serena couldn’t keep it up for long, practically breathless as Yuya kept moving up into her. 

Yuzu already had got her buzzing, riding off the high of their body’s orgasm, and the longer they went at it the more Serena felt like she was cum again. He was hitting all the right spots. Her body was moulding against Yuya’s cock, the warm passage wet and snug around the man’s dick. Yuya was giving low, husky growls, sending shivers down Serena’s spine.

“Serena!” Serena gave a squeak as Yuya gave one last powerful thrust up. She gasped, feeling the entrance of her vagina stretch a little around the base man’s cock. It wasn’t painful but it wasn’t comfortable either. Yuya gave a loud, echoing roar as he tossed his head back, hitting the couch head. His breath felt like a steam vent and Serena was astounded with the heat that hit her face, which was nearly comparable to the hot gush of sticky cum that flooded body.

“Holy shit.” Serena gripped onto Yuya’s shoulders, bending forward as if flinching in recoil from an attack. Even though it hurt, she couldn’t help but give an aroused moan as Yuya’s cum filled her up. It seemed too much to be normal and Serena imagined it should have been spilling out. However, it stayed there, trapped by what she could only guess was his knot. Serena felt warm and very bloated once Yuya was done and he groaned as he leaned back, resting on his elbows and forearms.

“Serena~” 

“What’s going on? This never happened before,” Serena said, panic clearly written into her features. “Oy Yuya, what the fuck is wrong with your dick?”

“Not Yuya.” The man underneath her groaned, not bothering to look up. “Yuto.”  
“Whatever. Yuto. Oy… Answer me already.” Serena gave a frown as she slapped him on the shoulder. Yuto merely grunted and leaned back up. He stared at her chest, making Serena raise an eyebrow. “Well?”

“… You’re still wearing your shirt…” Serena blinked and looked down, seeing she was indeed wearing the button-up blouse Yuzu had chosen out. “You should take it off. You’ll feel better.”

“… I mean… yeah. Of course. But Yuto… can you explain the dick thing? I thought knotting was a dog thing. Not a dragon thing.”

“No.” 

“No?”

“No.” Serena blinked in disbelief. For a moment, there was silence. Yuto just laid there, bathing in Yuya’s afterglow.

Serena suddenly snorted and shook her head. The woman leaned against him and wiped the sweat from Yuto’s brow, admiring how the light shone on his flushed skin. 

“You guys are idiots.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Yuto pulled himself back up and nuzzled her neck making Serena smile. The man slowly slid his hands up her shirt and unhooked her bra, freeing the woman’s breasts from their prison. Serena gave a content sigh.

“Still horny?” 

“Yeah. Is it alright if we keep going? I know I… Yuya just came but still… I just feel like we need to keep going. It’s like an instinct.” 

“Because that’s not weird at all,” Serena muttered.“I can stop if you want to. I mean if it’s a problem.” She did consider telling him to stop but when she thought about it she realised they couldn’t do much about these weird body shenanigans anyway. At best they could go to a doctor but the only doctor they could explain the whole dragon thing to was one under Reiji’s employment. And like hell she was going to sit in Reiji’s office and explain to him how they found out about this problem.

“Nah, it’s fine.” Yuto paused, surprised, before a sweet smile overcame his face. Serena felt her cheeks heat up again, as if they weren’t already ablaze. “Just before we start, I just have to ask you one thing.” Yuto stopped unbuttoning the pale pink garment immediately and looked up at her. “Can you stop that eye thing? It’s weird,” Serena muttered, looking at the man’s sharp red eyes. Now that she was up close she could see a thin ring of gold around the pupils, making the slits look that much creepier. Yuto blinked dumbly before he shook his head.

“I don’t know how to turn it off. It just happens. Like everything else today.”

“… Fuck it. It can’t be helped.” Serena tilted his head up and kissed him. “Go ahead, knight-kun. Show me a good time.”

“You really should stop hanging out with Sawatari. You’re picking up all his awful nicknames for us.” 

“Fuck you.” Serena stuck her tongue out defiantly and Yuto leaned up to give it a playful bite. Serena withdrew her tongue and Yuto followed as if attached like a fish on a hook. She kissed him hard, running her tongue along his teeth and allowing the man’s hands to freely undo the rest of her blouse’s buttons.The knot died down quickly, thankfully not lasting as long as an actual animal’s, giving Yuto the freedom to thrust up again without hurting Serena with more stamina than she would have guessed. There was a gross ‘squelch’ as Yuto shifted and some of Yuya’s cum fell out of her body but Serena ignored it.

Serena pulled at Yuto’s hair and brought him back down on the couch. Yuto tried to push off his side to get over her but Serena pushed back, overpowering the horny man quite easily. She moaned as his limp dick moved inside her and felt how it curved and got hard again. She pressed her thighs tightly against Yuto and pushed herself up so she was upright, Yuto under her. Yuto bucked back and forth, scraping Serena’s G-spot again.

“Ah! Like that, Yuto!” Serena moaned. She stripped her sweaty blouse completely off and practically tore the bra off with it. She gave a content sigh as she felt her free breasts bob up and down, not sure how she had kept her top on for so long. The weight was comforting and the movements kept her nipples taunt as he kept working. Serena rolled her hips forward and back on the man’s dick, giving shuddering moans as Yuto’s hard member rolled up her vagina. 

Even though it was the same cock with the same size and girth and she was still riding it, it was almost like an entirely new experience. While Yuya was precise, receptive to her every beck and call, Yuto pushed up slower but more forcefully, trying to take control of the situation without overpowering her -‘Not that he could!’. Yuto thrusted hard and deep and Serena tossed her head back, digging her nails into the man’s hips as she rode him. Yuto moaned out louder, his face pink.

“Give it to me!” Serena demanded, leaving angry red marks on Yuto’s skin. “Don’t stop! Yuto!” Yuto’s sharp red eyes glinted at those words and the man pulled Serena back down. Her muscles clenched around his cock and she gave a small groan as her nipples rubbed against his muscular torso. Yuto licked and nipped at her ears, leaving the smaller woman’s head spinning as he responded with unfamiliar ferocity. Serena always loved a battle and while usually Yuri gave her the challenge he wanted, it was Yuto who was driving her wild now.

“Serena!”

“Hahhhh! Yes!” Usually the woman didn’t get off to her husband fucking her without some serious foreplay but to Serena’s surprise and pleasure, she felt sparks rush throughout her body, practically choking her like never before. With an uncharacteristic whimper, Serena came, releasing on Yuto’s cock and trapping a warm mess between them. However, rather than be disgusted, Serena just tried to catch her breath which was ridiculously hard with Yuto repeatedly thrusting up, as if nothing had happened, the man’s arms wrapped around her possessively.

“Need a hand?” Rin chirped in her head. Serena didn’t want to admit defeat but- having been deprived both emotional and physical contact for most of her life- she knew that she was still the most sensitive out of all the girls. She needed the break despite being eager for more. She tagged Rin in, leaving the woman to be bitten by Yuto.

“Kinky,” Rin squeaked, trying not to tense too much as Yuto chewed on her neck affectionately. While she saw Yuto’s head coming a mile away, the bite was harder than she anticipated and when Yuto pulled away, she half-expected to see fangs. “It’s Rin, by the way.”

“I know,” Yuto crooned. He thrust up again and Rin gasped out as he repeated the rounded motions, moving back and forth. Rin grabbed the side of the couch to steady herself as Yuto pushed himself up, no longer satisfied with just laying back. 

“How do you have so much stamina?” Rin exclaimed. Yuto shrugged. He swung his legs over the couch so he was sitting properly and continued plunging his cock into the woman, rolling into her smoothly. Rin wrapped her legs around him in response and dug her heel into his back, trying to tell Yuto to calm down. Contrary to calming him down though, Yuto gave a some sort of aroused screech and thrust up again. 

“Rin. Rin I need you.” Yuto groaned as he felt the tightening and tensing of their muscles continue, milking his cock. Rin couldn’t help but shake her head at the declaration, infinitely amused by the situation the group had ended up in. However, now that she remembered just what Yuto liked, it gave her the green light to execute payback for all those hickeys Yuto was sure to leave on her. Rin moved and clamped her teeth on Yuto’s neck, earning a hiss and a thrust back up from the man. 

The metal of the necklace that held the pendulum scraped her chin as she continued her rough bites. She nipped and gritted her teeth against the smooth skin, making Yuto gasp out underneath her. She raked her nails down his back and dragged the sharper parts of Yuzu’s bracelet into his back.”

“Fuck! Rin!”

“You’re such a kinky fucker, aren’t you?” Rin hummed into his ear. Yuto’s face was almost as red as his hair as he desperately pushed up deep into her again. Rin took the thrust well and she plunged her nails into the small of his neck. “See? Isn’t Yuya rude? If he hadn’t been so impatient, we could have gotten to the bedroom and gotten something more interesting. I’m sure we would have all been happy to have more… well… interesting fun with the toys.”

“We… we can still…” Yuto moaned. He sounded like he was nearing his limits but was reluctant to let go. The man thrusted up relentlessly underneath her, physically unable to hold himself. Rin nipped his ear and pulled back, looking at Yuto’s face. A cruel smile graced her face, evidently getting Yuto’s attention. 

“You’re gonna get out of me when you’re so close,Yuto? You’re going to pull out and cause me such a disservice just so we can punish you boys?” Rin could practically hear Yuto’s other counterparts tell Yuto off but evidently Yuto wasn’t listening. 

Rin gave another squeak as Yuto grabbed her ass and, with surprising strength, picked her up. Still attached to her, he began walking to the bedroom. However, he could only make it a few steps away from the couch before he stumbled to the side, towards the wall. Thankfully he didn’t drop the woman but he did give a yelp of pain as his shoulder and head hit the wall. Rin’s seductive smile disappeared in but an instant and she immediately began to check the man’s head.

“Oh my gosh… Yuto! Are you alright?”

“I’m alright! I’m alright. Just… ow. Got carried away.” Yuto shook his head and looked back up. Rin continued checking his head but there didn’t seem like there were any evident lumps. Yuto was patient, letting Rin fuss as per usual. Rin only pulled away when she was satisfied and even then she gave him a concerned, motherly smile. The woman brushed the man’s green hair out of his face. “I’m alright. Please don’t worry about me.”

“You know I can’t do that. You’re my husband.” Rin kissed his head. “Are you sure okay? Should we continue again? Or stop”

“Yeah…I can keep going. I need to keep going.” His cock moved up further into her, reminding her of Yuto was feeling. Rin’s smirk returned to her fate.

“Good. I’m not finished with you.” Yuto grinned and rolled around so Rin was against the wall. Rin pressed down on the softest part of his shoulders and pushed her hips up. The man gave a content purr at that and began thrusting back into Rin. 

Rin wasn’t as crazy about being rough as Yuto but there were certainly perks about being fucked against the wall. She could really feel the pressure up against her g-spot and with the way Yuto had positioned her, the base of his dick dug up against her clit, forced down by gravity, making the woman tremble. She ground her heels into Yuto’s back once again. 

Yuto groaned as Rin tugged his head back by his hair. All the girls were rough but Rin was the one who was rough only when she wanted to. And when Rin wanted to, Yuto could really feel it. His chest squeezed against her breasts as he continued to thrust, not looking at her, the desire to just be so close up against her consuming him entirely. 

“Rin!” 

“Yuto!” Rin felt the same swelling that Yuto did and she grimaced as her vagina was stretched. She moaned with Yuto as the man came, filling her body once again with his seed, trapping it up in her body. Rin gave an uncomfortable groan as she suddenly felt full and she stopped her rough tugging so she could just rest for a moment. The room was filled with the breathless pants of both individuals as Yuto came down from his high.

“Rinnn…. Rinnnnn…”

“Hey Yugo,” Rin didn’t even notice when they changed but she could tell as soon as the man opened his mouth again. She didn’t say much more than that, still clinging to Yugo as she pulled herself together.

“Hey Rin. Hey… just to confirm… I’m still your favourite, right?” Yugo pouted. Rin rolled her eyes and kissed his neck gently.

“Yes, Yugo. You’re my favourite of the boys. You don’t have to ask me every time I’m intimate with the other guys. Who share a body with you. And you can still feel the sex with, by the way.” She playfully petted him on the cheek without looking up from his neck.

“I know… I just have to confirm.” Yugo kissed her happily on her head. “So… tell me when you’re ready to continue.”

“Continue? Geeze. You guys have had two orgasms already. How come you haven’t collapsed yet? Aren’t you tired?”

“Nah. I’m fine. That was them. This is me. Are you tired, Rin?”

“I’m fine. I’m sure I can put up with Yuto and you, dork.” Yugo gave a sigh of relief. Rin pulled away and she let Yugo kiss her on the lips. “Just let me down, okay? I can’t feel my legs.”

“Sure. Hang on.” Yugo had to wait for the knot to die down before he slid out of Rin. He held Rin against the wall, letting the woman stand for herself. Rin grimaced as cum slicked down her thighs.

“If there’s any mess, you’re cleaning it, Yuto,” Rin called out. Yugo paused and snickered.

“He said that’s fair.”

‘Tell him he has to clean the couch if he’s made any mess of that too,’ Yuzu prodded mentally.

“Same goes for him and Yuya with the couch.”

“Also fair,” Yugo laughed. Rin smiled. With Yugo joking around like that, it was hard to see why Yuzu had been so worried. Sure the guys still had their slit eyes but besides a little extra energy and some weird dick thing going on, they seemed fine. Rin decided to enjoy it while they still had the chance to.

Rin stood up and began to walk towards the bedroom but Yugo slapped her ass. Rin gave a yell and whipped her head back, glaring at the man.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t resist.” 

“Do you want sex or not?”

“Rinnnnn! I’m sorry!” Yugo clung to her and hugged her tightly. He stroked her hair as if it would make everything better, constantly muttering apologies. Rin quietly sighed and flicked him on the head.

“Ask me next time, okay?” Rin scowled. “I don’t like it when you do that unexpectedly.”

“Alright. I’m sorry,” Yugo nuzzled against her and kissed her on the nose. Rin shook her head and smiled. She turned around to head to the bedroom but Yugo’s strong arms stopped her from moving any further. 

“Yugo. The bedroom.”

“We fucked up the couch and we fucked up the wall, so since us guys have to clean it up, Yuri said we should just stay in the living room so we only have to clean one room. Next time we do this, I swear that we’ll do it in the bedroom.”

“Next time?” Rin asked. Yugo nodded. He picked her up and turned her around so she was facing the wall. Rin sighed, not wanting comment on how absurd he was sounding.

“Next time. I love you,” Yugo said. Rin smiled at that and looked back to him to kiss him. She met the soft and tender lips and moaned quietly. Yugo cupped her ass as he laid against her pinning Rin’s hip against him. Rin hummed as he gently rubbed against her and parted her legs for the man’s cock. Yugo slid into her vagina again and Rin moaned, turning away so she could lean her forehead against the wall. She balled her fists against the wall for support and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his length. 

Yugo seemed much more intent to take control of the situation and she closed her eyes, more than happy to let him. Yugo and Rin knew each other thoroughly and completely, more than some of the others. Yugo knew of her most sensitive spots, setting her heart racing as he thrust up just the way she liked it. He leaned forward, moving fast and effortlessly like how he rode a D-Wheel. Fast. Intense. Erratic. Like lightning. Rin keened loudly and pushed herself back with her arms, moving back against him. Yugo nipped her ear lightly but mostly rested his chin on her shoulder, staying close as he bucked his hips against her. His hands were now on the wall either side of her, providing the additional support needed to meet the intensity of his thrusts. Hell. She needed this. She needed this. She needed him. It felt like they were going to break the wall entirely.

“Rinnnn~” Rin moved her ass back against the man, knowing Yugo liked feeling her ass up even if he didn’t have the hands to spare. The man gave a content purr in response, unable to keep his eyes off her. The gust of pleasure that rolled over her body was intense and Rin dug her nails deeper into her palms as Yugo thrust into her again. “Fuck! I love you, Rin! Rin!”

“AaaAhhh… Yugo!” She only barely swallowed the drool escaping her mouth as he bucked forward. The sweat from her palms was making her slip and with her arousal her legs were weak. However, with his newfound strength, Yugo’s muscular arm dipped out to grab her, pulling her closer. He clumsily tried to kiss her amiss the thrusts and Rin cried as she felt the roiling in her belly. “Yugo!”

“Rin!” The way he cried her name just drove Rin insane. The dam inside of her broke and the woman came hard.

Yugo slowed down, if only to listen to Rin scream his name. However, much like how Yuto was treating Serena, Yugo refused to stop. After barely a minute for the woman to come off the volcanic eruption that was her orgasm, Yugo sheathed his his dick fully again and kept thrusting.

“Is this what we’re doing? Cumming and tagging in? This is ridiculous,” Ruri muttered. “I’ll take over but we better stop after I’m done with these guys.” Rin gave a lazy grin despite herself and with a moan she let the woman take control all the same. 

“Ruri!” 

“You got my name during sex right. I’m impressed. That's a first,” Ruri chuckled, sounding cool despite her breathlessness. 

“Hey! I get it right sometimes!” 

“I’m sorry… But you rarely get it right. Not just me but anyone.” 

“You’re so mean.” Ruri gave a giggle at the childishness and she glanced behind her. The smile died quickly and a chill ran down her spine as she saw the shining red eyes, the black slits dilated even more than before. However, before she could voice her concerns, she was kissed by the man. Ruri responded to it lightly but she eventually pulled away. It took some fiddling but she managed to turn herself sideways, supporting herself on one leg so she didn’t disrupt Yugo fucking her. She had to admit it felt good. The guys really knew how to drive her wild but she was with the other girls in the concerned department.

“You guys are sure you’re okay?”

“I’ll be honest. I just really want to have sex at the moment. That’s it. Oh. And like… find a tower to live in.”

“Um… That’s… a little weird,” Ruri mumbled, brushing her pink hair behind her shoulder. “Maybe not the tower thing though. You know why.” Rin mentally agreed with Ruri with that one. Yugo paused as he remembered just what she was talking about and he nodded, evidently remembering the feeling of glass sticking into his flesh.

“Okay. Back to the fun stuff. Can you hold this pose?” Ruri looked down at how she was positioned and nodded. Just to be sure, Yugo paused and pulled out. Ruri gave a groan at the feeling, not having realised how nice it was to have it in her. However, she wasn’t kept waiting long. Yugo moved to hook Ruri’s right leg up and over his head, onto his shoulder. Ruri helped him move it, tightening the muscles in her left leg, thankful they were entertainment duelists and their bodies were both strong and flexible. The position wasn’t completely awful since Yugo was supporting her leg and still cupping her ass for support. With her now properly on her side, her vagina was spread wide and open. With a smirk, Yugo pushed into her again, making Ruri squeal at the new angle.

“Ahhh! Yugo!” Ruri blushed as she threw her hands up to the wall so she could support her neck, saving her head from crashing against the wall with Yugo’s short but rapid thrusts. The man was going as fast as he could now she was sideways, her hips perpendicular to the floor. Ruri moaned out as her breasts shook freely, practically having no wall or body part restraining their movements. The woman’s arms and legs were shaking, tired but holding on with effort as she let herself melt into the motion. The new position hit new spots she didn’t have stimulated earlier and Ruri moaned loudly as her body was flooded with a new shot of adrenaline. 

Ruri had to let Yugo take control because she had to focus on keeping herself upright. She leaned her cheek against her hands, humming away. It wasn’t nearly as warm but with Yugo moving like that, she had to be careful not to strain the muscles in the pelvic area. She could tell Yugo was losing speed though, his climax rapidly approaching as his tactics began to spastically change. Ruri could feel Yugo swap between quickly thrusting, practically bobbing half of his dick in and out of her, and plunging it deep into her caverns. The base of his penis slid roughly in and out of her slick entrance. Some of it was odd and uncomfortable but Yugo was quick to correct himself any time Ruri gave him a hiss or any other noise of discomfort. She felt a little uncomfortable with her bare skin sliding against the wall but for most part Ruri let it slide, enjoying all of this.

She bit the inside of her cheek as Yugo hit another particularly sensitive spot and she gave a sharp cry. If there was anything good to say about Yugo, he certainly was wild and he like trying anything to feel good. It usually was pretty good for them, though Ruri knew for sure that their exhausted body wasn’t going to walk away from the sexual encounter unscathed. 

“Please go easy. The knot thing is really weird,” Ruri mumbled between thrusts. She felt Yugo’s cock thrust into her again hard as he rammed his hips in. Ruri nearly toppled over but she gasped as her breasts gave a heave, sensitive as ever. She liked the feeling in her breasts more than the others, though what Yugo was doing was pretty good too. The leg sliding on his shoulder seemed to give Yugo some sort of thrill, judging by the eager snarls coming out of his mouth.

“I will. I will. I just… need to do it though.” Ruri knew not to question it. It was too hard to get the men to think of anything besides their dicks -‘How is that new?’ ‘Shut up, Yuzu’- so questioning could come after all of this. Their sweat curled against each other like their breaths as Yugo continued to thrust inside of her. Like this, Ruri could feel the precum leak into her like the other times and she moaned.

“Yugo! Careful!”

“Ruri!” Yugo moaned as he hammered her again. With a loud cry, he came into her again, making the knot swell for their third time that afternoon. Ruri gave another cry, feeling a little hoarse from all of the noises she was making as Yugo filled her up with more of the abnormally hot cum.

Yugo panted as he helped her leg down and then he hugged her, holding her close, touchy as ever. Ruri gave a small wince of discomfort as she felt the knot shift up in her entrance, stretching it more than she was comfortable with, but Yugo gently shushing her and stroking her hair made her feel better of the whole affair.

“I told you to be careful,” Ruri mumbled.

“I know. But since when was Yugo ever careful?” Ruri stiffened instinctively as she felt a kiss on her neck. Even if they all were the same now, the playful chiding voice was impossible to mistake. “I’m surprised he did moan your name out though and not Rin’s.”

“… I know… We said that earlier, Yuri.” Ruri was more comfortable with Yuri now but sometimes when she was off guard like now she did forget he was no longer the same child he was a decade ago. It had taken so many years to come to terms with him and even more to actually forgive him. However Yuya had helped them all with the process and Ruri relaxed as Yuri he kissed her head, gentle as ever.

“Now… am I allowed a turn?” Yuri asked softly, whispering in her ear. “I hardly find it fair to keep a dragon’s treasure away from him. Especially after the other three have had such fun with you.” Ruri blinked and looked up at him curiously, tilting her head. 

“Do you know what is going on? You always have been in tune with Zarc… Is this a dragon thing?”

“Hm? Oh this. You mean this,” Yuri pointed to his eyes, “I don’t know much… but I’ll tell you what I know after this. Sound fair?”

“…I guess so. What do you want to do?” 

“I have an idea.” Yuri pulled his dick out of Ruri and made a face at the mess left on the wall. The woman wobbled in place so he picked Ruri back up, bridal style. Ruri let him, glad to be off her feet, a little tired but still painfully aroused. Yuri carried the woman back towards the couch. He expertly kicked a fallen pillow off the floor and onto the couch so he could prop her head up. Ruri gave a content sigh as she laid there, her breath hitched in anticipation at what would come next. 

Honestly she expected Yuri to put his dick back inside of her, since the guys had thus been obsessed with putting it in. However, exhibiting the most control out of anyone so far, Yuri crawled over Ruri and cupped her breasts, ready to pleasure her first. 

“A little out of character for you…” 

“Mine~” Yuri purred. He nuzzled his cheek over her nipples, making Ruri blush. 

“And there we go.” Ruri couldn’t be mad though. He massaged he breasts comfortably, familiar with the mounds of flesh after a couple of years of experimenting. Yuri smirked, licking his lips slowly as he worked her, making Ruri moan and spiking her arousal even more.

“Ahhh… Yuri…”

“I’m so glad you’re mine,” Yuri sighed, getting the side commentary from the men in his head. “Sorry. I’m told it’s ‘ours’. But your mine now.”

“Yuri… Ah…” She blushed as Yuri massaged her left breast and suckled her right one, lavishing his tongue over her. He began suckling it tenderly, working almost as well as Yuya did when he was down at her crotch. Ruri was embarrassed to feel that she was already wet from the simple motions. “Ah… I… I want…”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you,” Yuri’s smug smirk made Ruri bite her lip. 

“I… Want you to make you clean up after. Please,” Ruri panted, doing her very best to keep her voice level. She took a shuddering breath as Yuri continued to massage her gently, reluctantly pulling his mouth away from her boob so they could talk. “I… Oh shoot. My brother will be coming over in like two hours.”

“I’m sure Kurosaki won’t mind if we’re busy.” 

“You clearly don’t know Shun.” Yuri just gave a grin to her and kissed her breast.

“He doesn’t even have to come into the house. It will be fine. Also it’s four hours. We changed it so Sayaka and Dennis could also show up.” 

“Oh. Right! Ah!” Yuri pressed his tongue down on her breast like a button and Ruri couldn’t help but tangle her fingers into his hair. He gently trailed kisses around the curves of her breast, giving Ruri both the reprieve she needed from the others and simultaneously turning her on. He went around the underside of her bare breast, licking the tender flesh as she pushed her nails into his scalp. Yuri gave a pleasurable purr and kept moving soon finding her sternum. He rested his face in there before he swapped hands, massaging the wet one and suckling the new breast, leaving silvery trails of saliva to glisten on her sweaty skin.

“Mmm…”

“Yuri… please finish me off,” Ruri said, her cheeks going red with embarrassment. She hated Yuri teasing her but she needed this. The warmth she felt in her legs was making her dizzy and the smell of the earlier intercourse wasn’t helping her head. Yuri looked up and his sharp eyes glinted behind her breast.

“My my… if you insist. I have no choice but to obey, Ruri.” 

Yuri continued to suckle the breast he was working open but then his hand moved between her crossed legs which were pressed tight together. Yuri slid his coarse fingertips against her inner thigh and Ruri slowly opened her leg, giving Yuri permission to slip his fingers there. 

Ruri could see stars as he pressed and thrust his fingers, rhythmically alternating between suckles and scissoring. The curling in her loins was heavenly. Yuri had always been good with his hands. The woman moaned over and over again, closing her eyes as he rolled his fingers in her, managing to reach even deeper inside of her. Even if she did want to last a little longer than she did, Ruri stood no chance and she curled her legs around Yuri, digging her nails deeper into his scalp.

“Yuri! Ahhhh!” Yuri smiled as Ruri came in his hand. He flexed his fingers so she wouldn’t force the cum from earlier out of her and watched as the woman unravelled. She looked like an utter mess, her hair strewn against the couch, sweat dripping down her content face, her breath short and eyes unfocused. Yuri pulled his fingers out and sat up, leaving the woman lying there.

Since Yuri had taken her by the weak points, Ruri was out of commission for sure. In fact, most of them were, and seeing as she was the only one that hadn’t been fucked and had the most energy, Yuzu took back control. Their body was tired but she figured she could take one for the team.

She was surprised Yuri didn’t demand to fuck her straight away though. Instead, they sat there in content silence. Yuzu knew she wasn’t getting answers out of Yuri until he had a turn so she waited with her husband’s least favourite personality, enjoying the silence as she allowed to compose herself before the final run.

“You smell human,” Yuri said out of nowhere, tracing one of his fingers up her thigh, “It’s nice.”  
“Don’t say weird things like that,” Yuzu mumbled from the pillow. Yuri laughed. “Are we gonna get on with it?”

“You’re so impatient.” Yuri rolled his eyes but gave Yuzu a fanged smile all the same. “You really have no love for me, do you?”

“I just want to know what’s going on. And I know you don’t play along unless it benefits you.” 

“I’m so glad you know me in and out,” Yuri hummed. He picked up Yuzu’s hand and kissed it before he got up. Yuzu buried her face into the couch, waiting for Yuri to do as he pleased.

The man grabbed her ankles and he dragged her back, earning a surprised yell from Yuzu. The pink-haired woman dragged the pillow with her as Yuri bent her over the arm of the couch. Yuri slithered up on her back and kissed the nape of her neck, purring softly. He licked the sweat off her spine as he pressed his dick against her inner thigh again, unsurprisingly hard. 

“Beautiful.”

“Damn straight I am,” Yuzu muttered back. Yuri nipped her earlobe and began rubbing against her. However, much like the others, foreplay was abandoned in the wake of their previous orgasms. Unable to help himself, Yuri pushed into her sopping wet body, earning a loud moan from Yuzu. The woman gripped the cushioned surface under her, closing her eyes, feeling the heat come embarrassingly quickly. “Move already.”

“Be careful what you wish for.” Yuri gave a devilish smirk but he pulled his head away from her. Yuzu did her best to relax but she still tensed as he began to thrust, pressing her inner walls against Yuri and adding much needed friction to the wet caverns. Giving a croon, Yuri began to push in and out, sliding in easily, sending light tingles through her.

“Try crossing your ankles,” Yuri grunted between thrusts, “It’ll be better for both of us.” Yuri usually did know what he was talking about, so Yuzu complied. She hooked her feet together around Yuri’s body and curled more tightly over the couch cushion. She gasped as she felt the difference. Her vaginal muscles and her glutes were squeezed so that they pressed tightly against her most erogenous zones and- judging by the loud moan of pleasure from Yuri- the same was happening for him. 

“I want to fuck you forever. You’re perfect, treasure.” With new vigour, Yuri began to thrust deep and hard into her body, starting up fiery passion again and fanning the flames with his motions.

Yuzu was surprised to find all she had to do was just take it. Usually Yuri turned sex into some- admittedly really erotic- torture. He liked getting involved with them like Yuya; ‘Audience participation’ as he called it. Here was just a beast staking his claim, and Yuzu wasn’t finding it too bad. Yuri was still hitting all the right spots, playing her body with the same familiarity as she played with her instruments. Her legs shook around his body as he worked.

Barely any words were exchanged. All that stood between them were moans, wet slaps and pops from the activity. It warmed her up but it really seemed to ignite the fire in Yuri. Between deep, rough thrusts and short, rolling bursts, the man was really unravelling into the most primal of instincts. The fact that he wasn’t teasing her between breathless moans and was only grunting and moaning told Yuzu a lot about how Yuri was feeling. She was well prepared for him deeply shoving into her and filling her with the boiling cum. The swell of his cock was familiar too and Yuzu gave a small groan.

“Ahhhh… You’re so perfect, Yuzu…”

Yuzu shoved her face into the pillow, embarrassed how nice Yuri moaning her name made her feel. Not wanting to just satisfy Yuri, she rubbed her crotch on the couch arm. It wasn’t hard with the way she was positioned and the white heat began to flood her vision. With the firm surface in front of her and Yuri’s penis stretching her entrance, Yuzu came with a loud, shrieking cry into the pillow She dropped her ankles and nearly ripped the cushion in two.

And then there was the afterglow. Light enough to make her head dizzy but warm and bubbling enough to make the soreness all worth it.

Instead of switching again, Yuzu and Yuri took a moment to collect themselves. All eight of them were exhausted and Yuzu’s legs felt like jelly. It took several long minutes of just waiting for Yuri’s knot to calm down and Yuzu to stop drooling from how good that all was. Eventually Yuri pulled out and sat down on the couch next to Yuzu. He hoisted her limp form up as easily as a child would a rag doll and held her in his arms. Yuzu didn’t protest. She merely wrapped her arms around Yuri as he sat there, leaning back. 

“We’ve wanted to breed for a while,” Yuri said finally. As he started his explanation, he stroked Yuzu’s hair, letting the woman rest her head into Yuri’s shoulder while he stared blankly at the ceiling, “Ah… My apologies. I mean we’ve wanted to have children for a while. It’s not just an instinct thing. It’s a… decision thing. We were meaning to discuss it with you like adults. We just… all decided to hold back. Between tournaments and our lives, we didn’t want to bother you all. Evidently that urge built up to be this.” He pointed to his eyes again. “Yuya likes to say it’s our love being unable to be contained, but I’m fairly sure it’s dragon instincts combined with our inner most desires making us a monster.”

“So… if I’m following correctly… You’re saying that your anxiety slash a lack of communication just made you develop dragon eyes and a weird dick.” Yuzu didn’t look up but she could practically hear the smirk on Yuri’s breath.

“I love you.” 

“You boys are so stupid.” Yuzu bit Yuri’s shoulder lightly to show her annoyance but got a laugh all the same. “… So you guys triggered yourself into this state. But your weird eyes are still there. What does that mean?”

“I’m guessing it’s one of two things. It’ll either go away once you’re pregnant and we get the kid we want or it’s a medical thing and we’ll need Akaba’s help.” Yuzu could hear Serena shriek at the latter suggestion. “It could just magically go away but I’d rather not wait for that.”

“Same… As… interesting as that was, I’d rather not do that again without warning.” Yuzu sighed. “… You really wanted kids that badly?”

"The others all like children. It would be nice having someone else to look after.”

“And you?”

“… I like new starts.” Yuzu blinked and looked up, surprised to see how soft Yuri sounded. She glanced up to see him still staring up at the ceiling, still lost in thought. However, he did catch the movement and he looked back, a bit surprised himself seeing Yuzu’s expression. “What? You know I like growing things.” 

“… Yeah. I know.” Yuzu sat up properly. After a moment, she kissed the man’s forehead. Yuri gave a smile.

“I love you.”

“… For the record, you’re still a dick. Always tormenting Ruri like that. Honestly, Yuri. Give it a rest. She’s sensitive.” 

“You say as if the others didn’t do worse than me today.” Yuri shook his head. “You have such nice boobs. It’s not my fault.” Yuzu whacked Yuri and the man laughed.

“Come on. We have to get up so we can meet Shun and the others. We need a shower and to clean this mess up.”

“One hour nap first. Then we go.” 

“… Fine. I’ll set an alarm. You’re such a big baby.” Yuzu shook her head. “… You better shape up by the time the real one comes along.” Yuri grinned and put his arms behind his head. He laid back, relaxing as Yuzu did just as she said. Once she was done, Yuzu stared at the dragon boys’ sleeping form for a while, letting the others sort out what the others thought of what happened. Should they be scared? Worried? Angry? Happy? Excited about all of this? She didn’t know.

It was a thought they could save for when they weren’t a mess of hormones and still in the afterglow. The women gave a small smile at the four men and curled up next to them, falling asleep by their side. 

“Mine…” Yuri muttered, pulling his arms around her.

This wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued with the other combinations.
> 
> And yes they're all in a relationship with each other because why not.


End file.
